is this the life i live?
by wildwolfy
Summary: harry is kidnapped by voldemort, he finds out that things are not as they seem. i know my summery isn't very descriptive, but hopefully the story will be ok.
1. Chapter 1

Is this the life I live?

This is my first fan fiction so I know that you won't be too hard on me.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter characters. Although maybe someday I will. Mwahahahahahahaha, kidding.

Harry just ended his 6th year at Hogwarts. He lay there, in his dark room, exhausted from the memories that haunted him. He remembered the death of the headmaster, and that brought up more memories of the deaths that surrounded him in his life, Cedric, his parents, and most of all Sirius.

"_If I weren't so stupid to fall for that he would still be alive," _Harry thought.

He sat there hating Dumbledore for what he had done to him. How could Dumbledore not know that he would try to save his godfather. He was still silently hating and grieving for Dumbledore, the last adult figure that he could fully trust with no question, besides Remus, that is, when the Dursley's came home from dinner. They had decided to go out and they never brought along Harry, they never really brought him anything at all, except

maybe anything that Dudley didn't finish and that was only after it was sitting in the fridge for a month. The Dursley's were so cheap that they never through any thing away unless Harry made it and they didn't want it.

When he heard the front door open, he reluctantly got up. Usually after the Dursleys got home from dinner they made Harry make Dudley a second dessert. Dudley had long been off the diet due to his being able to sneak in sweets behind his parents back. Harry went to his door and heard talking; he didn't recognize the voice talking and peered out of the crack of the door. The voices stopped abruptly and a figure came into view right in front of Harry's door. Harry stopped breathing with fear when he realized that the figure was not a friend of the Dursley's, but in fact a Deatheater.

Harry backed away from the door and ran to his bedside table to get his wand right when the door came open and the tall figure, wearing a black robe and a mask, came into the room his wand pointed at Harry.

"Step down, your wand is no use against us." The figure said. Harry recognized the voice immediately.

"Bite me, Malfoy," Harry said, with full contempt, "'cause there is no way that I will come with you willingly."

"Well, if you are going to be that way, _Stupefy!_" Harry dodged the curse, and it went sailing over his head. He smirked at the Deatheater.

"Yeah, nice try." He said, and then right then he saw a shadow of a figure looming over him. Harry glanced at the shadow that made to grab at him and ran from under the arm and pushed Malfoy, caught by surprise, Lucius fell down. But he quickly regained himself and caught Harry's ankle. Harry fell down and turned to find Lucius standing over him, he quickly kicked him in the leg and got back up, and went running down the stairs.

"Hello, Harry, it is nice to see you once again." Came Voldemort's voice as Harry reached the bottom stair, Harry dodged around Voldemort, and was caught by surprise at the scene that had lay behind the dark lord. There laid the Dursley's stone dead, Dudley had a little bit of barbeque and unidentifiable food on his face.

"No!" Harry realized that he was so shocked he stopped moving, he noticed the spidery hand coming down on his shoulder and started running again, but this time he was headed towards the door.

"Get him, do whatever you have to do, but just get the little brat," Voldemort said with pure anger in his voice, "and Lucius it has caught my attention that you didn't do a good job at the one task I have given you, the only thing you had to do was stun the boy, for that you will be punished after you get the boy." He emphasized "you" so that it was clear he expected Lucius to be the one to get him.

"Yes, my lord, you made that perfectly clear."

"Good, now GO!" the dark lord shouted.

Harry was running down the street with curses flying at him, he secretly wondered why the ministry wasn't there yet. He turned a corner and bumped into somebody. He looked up into an all too familiar face, one he has seen in his most recent nightmares, a face he loathed.

"Why, what a surprise to find you, a Potter, strutting around in a dark ally," Said the dark figure, "well we will certainly take care of that, won't we Mr. Potter?"

"You traitor, slime, snake, you betrayed us all, why should I trust you?"

"I didn't say any thing about trusting me, did I Potter? And I only did what I had to do, now it is time to go." And with that the figure raised his hand and pinned Harry on the wall with his hand around his throat, and stunned him without saying a word before Harry had time to act.

"Well, well, I thought it would take a lot more then that to get him, well done Snape." The dark lord said with a smile, looking down at the now stunned Harry.

Please review and keep in mind that this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Is This The Life I Live?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter characters

Chapter 2

The stunning charm wore off as they made it to their destination. Harry cautiously looked up at the building they were standing in front of; it was an old castle with a big hole at the side of one of the taller towers. It reminded Harry somewhat of Hogwarts, a home that he now dearly missed. He felt a wave of sadness, but more pity remembering that now he had no home anymore because of the untimely deaths of the Dursley's. He had in the past wondered how life would be if the Dursley's were dead, he had imagined leaving with a smile plastered on his face, but now he didn't feel close to smiling. He realized that as much of a pain it was to live with them he had a little bit of hidden love in him.

As they entered the ruined castle, Harry felt a shudder go through him. He wanted to reach out and grab something to keep from going in there, he couldn't move his hands and was mad to find that they had tied his hands behind his back, he couldn't even fight.

They kept going down a long hall and then turned and came through a door. As they went through it Harry saw that it was a sort of room, it was huge and circular, in the middle of the room was a big fire that seemed to never give off smoke. Standing before the wide flames circling flames stood, none other then, Voldemort.

Harry became aware that all eyes were on him. He looked around and all around him stood Deatheaters. Harry stood up straight trying to send a message that he would not give up without a fight. Over the years there has been pain that built up in him and if they were going to take him down he will take them down with him. He was just thinking about what hexes to put on them when the dark lord spoke, pulling out Harry's wand.

"I can see your intent in using this." He waved the wand in his face. "I am quite disappointed that you have never learned any thing about manners, but seeing as where you come from I'm really not surprised." Harry could just imagine the smirk on Snape's face. He almost looked around, remembering Snape's part in his kidnapping, but didn't because he didn't want to take his eyes off Voldemort incase he did any thing.

"To make things easier I will simply ask you a question and you answer honestly no harm will come to you. Ok, now first, do you know why you're here?"

"Yes." Harry answered simply.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you are a sick, twisted bastard, in fact you can't really be called a bastard 'cause it was you who killed your father, so you're a murdering bastard. You also killed my parents, my godfather, and now what little family I have left." Voldemort just stayed standing over Harry… smiling?

"Sorry, Harry, wrong answer. _Crucio!_" Harry felt pain course through his body, it felt like all of eternity before he realized the pain that hit him, full blown in the chest, was gone. He pushed himself up still feeling where the curse had hit him. Voldemort turned towards the fire, Harry stood there seething.

"Next question, where is the order's hiding place?" Harry stood there transfixed, why would Voldemort ask him about the order? Yet he still kept silent. Before he knew it he was in pain again, no, he was in agony and writhing around on the floor. He got back up carefully once it was over it took more of an effort this time to stand.

"Now are you going to be a good boy and answer my questions, or am I going to have to torture you some more?" Harry realized all too late that Voldemort expected an answer, he was feeling a lot more of the pain now, and he didn't make an effort of getting up because he knew that he would end up on the cold, hard stone floor again and again.

"Harry you are really starting to frustrate me and if you frustrate me I'll get angry, and believe you me, you don't want to see me angry. Now get up." Harry took his sweet time in getting up; apparently the dark lord didn't appreciate the wait and sent a fresh rush of pain making Harry writher on the floor. Harry started feeling the effect of the curse weaken him, now. It pissed him off; he guessed that again He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took notice, because the bastard continued the torture.

Harry felt on the verge of fainting when the torture was ended, but before he did he took notice of something he didn't before. When he entered he noticed deatheaters, but there were three sets of eyes he missed, ones he had thought long gone. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the faces and disbelieving eyes of his parents, and godfather staring at him. They were alive.

Well thanks and remember to read and review. Hope you like. Next chapter will be coming really soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I'm back; yes I suck and am kicking myself for taking so long.

Is this the life I live?

Lily's Pov:

We were sitting in our room quietly. Most of the death eaters have left for some reason most likely a raid, or some disgusting activities. We had two guards sitting to watch us, they were idiots, but of coarse all of Voldemort's followers are all idiots in my opinion. All of the death eaters have been gone for a while; they wouldn't really tell us what was going on. It's not like I really cared they are all just a bunch of buffoons (yay! I just had to put that). When they finally returned they had someone with them I couldn't really see the unfortunate individual because the ring they formed around him blocked him from view, but Sirius, James, and myself were very curious and also worried. We are used to some of the torture that these filth inflict on their 'enemies' it makes me sick to my stomach.

"_I see your intent in this,"_ the dark lord had started, _"I am quite disappointed that you have never learned any thing about manners, but seeing as where you come from I'm really not surprised."_

At this point we are very curious about the new person, then the stupid 'dark lord' started questioning the poor fellow, god I think that I am starting so sound like Sirius, the stupid mutt, ok now James, oh I am so going to kill them for doing this to me. But you have got to love them.

"_Ok, now first, do you know why you're here?"_ I hear come out of the scumbag, damn those two just keep on rubbing off on me, don't they? I was a little surprised when I heard the person answer.

"_yes."_ It wasn't really the answer that surprised me It was the voice it was strong and very confident even in this predicament, but most of all it held no fear. The worst part was that it was such a young voice, one of a boy who couldn't be that old possibly 16, maybe 17.

"_And why would that be?"_ Oh, how he really pisses me off.

"_Because you are a sick, twisted bastard, in fact you can't really be called a bastard 'cause it was you who killed your father, so you're a murdering bastard. You also killed my parents, my godfather, and now what little family I have left."_ Go kid, I could kiss you, well, that is if I weren't married… Wait, the bastard did what… god, damn fucking bastard. Poor kid, ok once I get out of here I am doing some serious ass kicking. Thank god I didn't say that out loud or mutt breath wouldn't ever let me live it down, but I think that him and my dear husband are the only reason that I still have my sanity.

"_Sorry, Harry, wrong answer._ _**Crucio**!_" Oh, how I would hate to be that poor little fellow. Did I mention how much I hate Sirius, I am starting to think like that butt sniffing lunatic. Actually I think that maybe I am loosing my mind, but you can't really help it if you are constantly hanging out with these babbling bunches of buffoons. Wow, that was interesting.

"_Next question, where is the order's hiding place?"_ Wait, the kid is with the order? Wait, Voldemort knows about the order? I see the same shocked expression on both of my other companions faces. I just pray that the kid will keep his mouth shut, we don't want to lose anymore hope.

"_Now are you going to be a good boy and answer my questions, or am I going to have to torture you some more?"_ Wow that will get you far. As I said they are idiots, damn I hope nobody is reading my thoughts right now, not that I seriously care.

"_Harry you are really starting to frustrate me and if you frustrate me I'll get angry, and believe you me, you don't want to see me angry. Now get up."_ Well, I can tell you from experience I really would like to avoid getting him angry as much as possible. I would hate to be the kid right now that is all I can say.

The stupid pig kept sending the Cruciatus Curse at the kid. It was when the lad was on the verge of fainting that I finally saw him. Our eyes met, and I saw my eyes. Then I realized that it was my sweet baby they had, my poor baby. _Harry._ (A/N sorry I thought that for Pov I would just do Lily, but the other two's thoughts are pretty similar. Yeah, I know, it wasn't very Lily- ish; I thought it sounded more like what Sirius would think.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Here's your little brat." Voldemort threw Harry's unconscious body unceremoniously on the floor and left. Lily, Sirius, and James stood staring at Harry disbelieving that he was really there. They then dragged his limp body to a hay pile that they had used for their beds. They then just stared at him not really knowing how to react until Lily went and sat beside him running a hand through his messy hair and crying, her lips trembling. James and Sirius followed her, James trying to comfort her while trying to soak in every detail of his son that he hadn't seen in nearly 16 years. Sirius almost threw his whole self on top of the boy. They all were tearstained within seconds of seeing their son, or in Sirius's case godson. After what felt like forever, which was probably only like ten minutes, Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Stay away from me, who the hell are you? Where am I? Oh, wait right, the kidnapping. Who are you? Speak. I can hurt you, you know."

"Harry, settle down. It is really us, your parents, and this is really Sirius, your godfather. We are real and if you don't believe us we will transform for you. Watch." And in a blink of an eye James Potter and Sirius Black were replace by a majestic stag and a big black drooling dog

(A/N yes I did have to include that Sirius was drooling and I have no reason why. Naaaaa).

"Mom, Dad, Sirius. I thought that you were all dead. I saw you fall through the veil it was over a year ago, I watched you fall. Remus held me back. He told me- he told me…" he trailed off and was getting a little emotional from reliving that tragic moment seeing Sirius again. They quickly transformed back into their human forms.

"Harry. Shhhh. It's ok I'm here now, I'm not dead. We're all here now. Its ok, it'll be ok. I know it will, hush." Sirius was trying to calm Harry down, Lily and James felt helpless not really knowing what to do for their distressed son. They could tell right away that with the time they have had together Sirius and Harry have grown rather close. Sirius had told them every thing he knew about Harry and he also told them what happened after their 'deaths' and how he went to Azkaban. They also knew where Harry had been living and how Harry and the remaining marauders met in his third year, they were rather disappointed that that was how they were introduced.

James went to Harry first and was quickly followed by his wife. " Harry, I want you to know that we love you and that if we could we would have gone and gotten you out of there in a second, but I think you should here the whole story because we have been in this hell hole for all 15 years and Sirius was in here for like what over a year. That night that Voldemort attacked us I tried to fight him so that you and lily had a chance to escape," Harry nodded, remembering most of the story of what happened that night reliving anytime a dementor got near, " you remember some of that night don't you?" again Harry nodded. He then pulled his knees to his chest protectively and then put his head to his knees, his shoulders shaking.

"Third year, when the dementors got near, looking for Sirius, I heard yours and mom's screams. I hated it." To this James turned his head away from his son and ran a hand threw his hair nervously.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You were just a baby, helpless and innocent. You shouldn't have suffered like you did." Harry just nodded in response head still buried in his knees.

"Harry it wasn't your fault. What happened with your parents, and what happened in the department of mysteries wasn't your fault."

"I wasn't quick enough to save you, I should have known that it was a trap, I should have thought before I acted, I should have listened to Hermione. I wasn't quick enough to save you like I wasn't quick enough to save Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" all three concerned adults asked in unison. It was fairly confusing to see how that had anything to do with this.

"Yes, I guess you didn't hear?" they shook their head still looking concerned.

"Dumbledore's dead, he died at the end of the term in an attack. Death eaters managed to get into the building, nobody saw it coming."

"Oh, god."

"I watched him die." Lily's hands went straight to her mouth in shock, James and Sirius stared at him in shock and there was great sadness laced in their eyes. Almost immediately Lily threw herself at her son giving him a great hug and didn't seem like she was letting go any time soon. After a second's hesitation both of the marauders had their arms wrapped around the grieving son and mother. They have lost Dumbledore, their last hope for winning the war, but they had gotten their son back and they would be damned if anything else happened to him. They sat their and cried in each others arms as one family, until they fell asleep in a dreamless heap.

( A/N you know, I could be a big meanie and end this chapter here but since it is the holidays I think that I will be generous and continue, anyway I don't want a mad mob on my door step.)

They woke up to a foot nudging non- too gently at them. The death eater was holding a tray of what was apparently their breakfast.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy heads, don't want to make the dark lord angry. Oh, lookie here, its wittle bwaby Potter. Oh and he's cwying to his fwamiwy. Oh, how sad, boohoo." Harry recognized that taunting voice anywhere.

"Bellatrix, I see that you are looking as horrible as ever, it's too bad that that curse I used on you really didn't do any damage. I would have loved to see you writhe and scream in total pain and agony. And we all know that you deserve it. In fact, if I had my wand right now I would be Crucioing your arse right this second."

"Wow, those are some mighty big words for the little potty, and it looks like the baby needs a little nap time, we will have to fix that won't we?"

"Go to hell."

"You know potter I think that I have had quite enough of your back talking. Crucio." Harry being unprepared for the oncoming curse let out a scream of pain before he could stop himself. "I hope little potty hasn't hurt himself. Oh, well, Crucio."

Harry was able to stop the screams this time, but managed to get a bloody lip from biting down so hard. The torture kept going on for a while, then eventually the tortures seized.

"My, my, my you must be in a great deal of pain. Oh, well, now eat up or you will probably starve your poor little selves. Not that I would really care whether or not you die, but the dark lord needs you."

"Why don't you say your precious dark lord's name, unless you're a great chicken."

"Shut up you insolent boy or I will teach you your place and make sure you are severely punished for your lack of respect. Right now you are just a prisoner not to mention a weak 13 year old child."

"17"

"What?"

"I'm 17 years old, I'm legally of age and I am not weak, I am totally capable of defending myself. I have survived him five times and lived, I will survive him again and you will be severely punished."

"SHUT UP, BOY! NOW! If you do not keep quiet I will make you wish that you were never born, and you will be sorry that you ever crossed Bellatrix Lastrange." To this Harry just snorted. "Eat, or I'll make sure you starve."

The four prisoners took their food, stale bread and a small tin cup of water for each, and they ate quietly. Bellatrix waited until they were done and took the trays and cup and left.

"You still haven't told me."

"Told you what?" James asked his son, well aware of what his son was asking.

"How you survived, I remember that he used the killing curse on you and mom. I remember Sirius falling threw the Veil. How could you have survived Remus told me you were gone. I didn't believe it at first but if you weren't dead then where else could you have possibly gone?" the last few sentences of his statement were directed to Sirius.

" I don't know what happened after I fell, I don't really remember anything after that my last memory of that night was seeing you rushing towards us and Bellatrix hitting me with the curse, then you were shouting my name, I fell back and everything went black (A/N hey that rhymes, cool)."

"Sirius, I'm sorry, I-"

"don't worry about it, kid, now I think that it is best for you to finally find out what happened with your parents, it is quite and interesting tale, I couldn't believe it at first but, well, I think that it is time that your parents told you what happened that night and why they could never be there for you." Harry looked at his parents expectedly. They were sitting there fiddling with their ragged clothing.

"Harry," James started, "we never died that night. The bodies that Sirius found were decoys so that the wizarding population thought that we were dead. Somehow Voldemort found a way to send us to this prison, while the decoys took our place. We have been here the whole time, hoping that eventually someone in the order will come across Voldemort's hideout and find us, but eventually that hope was lost. Then somehow a year ago Sirius was dragged in here."

"But how could you have possibly survived? Does anyone know how you have gotten out of the veil?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think I heard one of the death eaters say that one of their spies were trying to find something in the department of mysteries and found something or someone near where the veil is, apparently they were unconscious. I guess that it was also you, Sirius." Lily answered, apparently the only one who was still paying attention and trying to gather any information that could help out the order for when they get out. She had gathered quite a lot of useful information.

"Well, what are we supposed to do while we are here?"

"Well, you could start by telling us about yourself, so how is life?" Harry nearly snorted at the question. _How do you think it is? I am in a freakin' cell with freakin' lunatics that are supposed to be dead, and I think I am freakin' losing my freakin' mind here. So yeah all is good_ Harry thought with such an amount of sarcasm that even Snape would have beamed with pride, if it weren't for Harry being his worst rival's son. Harry also stared at his father blankly, and James somehow got his message.

"Ok, so yeah I guess that question has a fairly obvious answer. So I heard you're a natural and Quidditch, just like your old dad, seeker, too. I must say that I am impressed, but it is all in the Potter genes."

"James, don't brag." To this he just pouted.

"you know, you act just like a chi-" her sentence was interrupted by a death eater coming through the wards that held the prisoners in. they could tell that it was a man, even though he had a mask that hid his face and he had a black death eater robe on. He also had in his hand a whip.

"Well, come on, little Potter, the dark lord requests your presence, and I will use force if I have to." He beat the whip against the hand that did not occupy the folded up torture device, to intimidate Harry. The death eater had a grin on his face, Harry gulped knowing that he would not like what was going to happen to him, and his feelings were confirmed with the death eater's next words. "It's torture time."

Awwww, poor Harry. Again sorry it took so long; I hope you enjoyed your holidays. Happy New Years. I know that this chapter was fairly, ok, excruciatingly boring, I will try to make it more interesting. I also did have the update for 'No, no not this' but I lost it. Please review and any ideas will be most appreciated. I'm a little brain dead. Damn writers block. Sorry about the tackiness. But remember if you review I will give you a…never mind, a hug is going overboard, but please, please, please review, even if it is crappy.


	4. Chapter 4

Is this the life I live?

"_It's torture time."_

Harry gulped. From the corner of his eye he saw movement from his parents and godfather. They were getting up and blocking him from the death eater.

"Move! I won't hesitate to use this against you." He waved the whip to put emphasis on his threat.

"We won't let you harm our son," James spoke boldly.

"Well, that's just too bad, you should have thought of that years ago! If you hadn't stopped the dark lord your little brat would have died with very little pain. This is just as much your punishment as it is his. The dark lord will make sure that you three are there to watch him suffer. That will teach you your place, and teach you what happens if you resist the dark lord. Now, move!"

With very little choice they started moving out of the cell and past the wards with the deatheater trailing behind them. The walk past in the dark, damp halls felt excruciatingly long. Morbid thoughts ran through all of their heads, they dreaded the pain that they were about to suffer. Harry knew that the order would of course be looking for him, but there are even more important matters then just finding him and it would only be a matter of time before they would assume him dead and hope of being found would be lost. He knew that Voldemort knew this too, he needed Harry gone.

They silently prayed that this time the order would find some clues and that they would be able to find them, and that this time not all hope was lost. The deatheater behind them shouted for them to halt, they knew they reached their destination. The room they were standing in was big and circular and in the middle of the room was a throne made of human skulls, some with skin still rotting on them. The smell was terrible, upon getting in the room when the smell first raped their nostrils, their first instinct was to just retch on the floor, but they were able to keep the vomit in. They could only assume that the skulls were from muggle-borns and blood-traitors, or anyone that the 'dark lord' thought unworthy of life.

"Turn towards the wall. Quickly!" the cruel voice ordered.

"Welcome, welcome," this was a cold voice that chilled your very soul, a voice that worked like a dementors kiss. It was a death sentence to hear. The prisoners repressed the instinct to shiver where they stood. Whatever Voldemort had, it would not be very pleasant, no, not pleasant at all. _Bring it._

They were later returned to their cell, aching and bleeding. Whips, freezing metal, burning metal, freezing water; the deatheaters showed how ruthless they were, but it was not their worst. They have seen some of the weapons that they had, but dared not use, yet. The small family was happy to be back at the small cell.

"I wish that I had Hedwig, I would probably be able to send a message to Dumbledore."

"If you had Hedwig, they would probably roast and eat her." Sirius pointed out.

"Come on, mates, think on the positive side. We are all still alive and together." James tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but for how much longer. We can't just stay here, if they keep up like this, it is only a matter of time before we just give up." Lily shot back.

"I wonder where Remus is. It would probably be hell on full moons without any of us there."

"Yeah, that is just like you, Padfoot, always thinking of others when we are stuck in a rotting cell."

"Man, Prongs, what got up your arse and died!"

"Boys!"

"So, Harry, how is the old wolf doing?"

"He took it pretty hard after you 'died.'"

"Pssstttt," when they turned towards the noise they saw two deatheaters. They immediately tensed thinking that they would get more punishment.

"Potters, Black, it's Snape, I came here so you can send a message to the order. I will tell them were they are and they could make a diversion so that you could escape and we will have and escort waiting to take you to Head Quarters."

"Snape! Who's the other person?" Sirius asked, disapproval written in his voice. It seems that even in the most desperate situation he couldn't seem to put aside the childhood rivalry.

"It's Wormtail," the smaller and fatter figure responded.

"You," Sirius was outraged that the figure even had the nerve to show his presents in front of him.

"Listen, I'm so sorry, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want to show that I regret the decision I made. I probably won't make it out alive if the dark lord found that I helped you. Harry, you saved my life back at the Shrieking Shack, consider this my debt repaid."

Harry nodded, he never expected Wormtail to ever show any courage or remorse, even though he suspected deep down that there was more to the little man who could turn himself into a rat. He couldn't find it in himself to hate the man any more; instead he found he had a small amount of respect for him. He couldn't entirely forgive him, no, but he could not entirely hate him any more either.

"Snape, where exactly are we?"

"This is the ruined palace that had once been a school of one of the founders, before they founded Hogwarts. It is written in a dark book that the founders were descended from Merlin, and that Salazar Slytherin was descended from one of Merlin's sons, Palicen, who founded the dark arts. Before Hogwarts, Slytherin taught the dark arts to selected students, the purest of the pure. His school became destroyed; it was an ambush from the first giants. Slytherin launched an attack to avenge his teachings, in which the giants disagreed with, and forced them into the mountains for the first time. They eventually came back after the death of Slytherin, but after that he came by the other three founders and they found Hogwarts. You know how it goes after that and if you don't I suggest you ask Granger, because right now I have better things then to teach you what you should have already known. This is where you are the ruined school of Salazar Slytherin, it has been lost for years, only known to the heir, and it resides in Albania. The dark lord must have found it while hiding out after his first defeat."

"Wow, what is the school called? And how do you know all this?"

"I will not answer the second question yet, but for the first, it is known as Coma Caligo, or light darkness (A/N: I'm sorry if I got this wrong, I don't know Latin. So, yeah.). Salazar Slytherin believed that dark magic was not really dark and had a good value about it, he thought that it should be used instead of frowned on. Majority of the wizarding world thought it should be banned, except for a select few, and when he made those views public they wanted to keep him from teaching, and nearly banned him from Hogwarts. He was protected from the founders, even though they got wary of him, they tried to ban him from the school a few times but on the last time he decided to build a chamber inside the castle so that something is left of him there and swore revenge. Only the heir a true heir, someone who really believed in the dark arts would be able to control whatever resides in the chamber. Although it is no longer something to worry about now, you made sure of that. But after this school was ruined, it is said that he put charms on the remains in hope that someday it could be rebuilt and used again."

"Why did the wizarding world just ban against him like that?"

"Because he was a controlling bastard of course!" Sirius said.

"Will you shut up, Black. They thought that he wanted to make a world of Pure-bloods and wanted to use the magic against muggles, and muggle-borns. They deemed him as a dictator, and a self-appointing ruler. Somewhat like the dark lord is, now. But in reality, I think that he just wanted it to be known magic, like how we teach defense of the dark arts, he just wanted dark arts to be known, but was misunderstood. The select few whom he had taught, some became dark wizards and started using dark magic to rule and show superiority, the opposite of how Salazar intended it to be used. They gave the name 'dark' to the magic Slytherin taught, and that was probably what made him sound the darker than he really was. It was well known that he betrayed Gryffindor, and that just added more to his bad reputation, that was probably what ended him."

"He betrayed Godric Gryffindor?"

"Yes, but I don't think this is the best time to discuss it, I think I hear someone coming and I also need time to get to the order to discuss a plan." Just as he whispered the last few words someone called his name and turned a corner.

"Severus," it was Fenrir Greyback and with him was Lucius Malfoy, "we didn't expect you to come, we thought you had other priorities, like making sure the old fraud remained satisfied."

Snape let out a small growl that was hardly audible. "I was just making sure that you haven't killed the scum, you know what our lord would do if he came by and found them dead, especially the little Potter brat, from your neglecting the lord's orders."

This time Fenrir let out a growl, "Do not tell me how to do my job, and obey my lords orders."

"Your lord?" Snape questioned, "I do not see the mark on your arm, do you know what that means? I'll tell you, it means that you are just a common mutt, dispensable, and that the Dark Lord wouldn't even trust you to wash his dirty robes."

"Severus, I don't think that our lord would appreciate you making those references. The walls do have ears you know." Fenrir glowered at Snape as the senior Malfoy reprimanded him.

"Fine, now werewolf, why don't you go find something to hump or pee on," the werewolf growled and tried to launch himself at the other wizards throat, only to be stopped by Lucius, "Lucius, I need to speak to you."

He nodded and said something to Greyback that no one else could hear, after Fenrir stormed out Severus turned to Wormtail.

"Now Pettigrew, Why don't you go scurry along?" Peter glared at him and stormed after Fenrir. The prisoners looked at the display with unabashed curiosity. Severus turned and glared at them and dragged Lucius off right out of hearing range.

"Wow, what do you think that is about?" Harry asked, everyone else just shrugged and continues watching the two deatheaters conversing, seeing if they could make anything out.

Lucius and Severus's conversation

"Lucius, I need to talk to you."

"Is this about the order? Because I don't plan to swear my allegiance. I do not support the dark lord as you know, but I will not risk the danger of my family following that old coot like a lost puppy."

"I know the lord's plan for Draco." Lucius nodded gravely, the helplessness written on his pale features.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, I made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa (A/N: I don't think I spelt that right, oh, well)."

"So, you could help my son?"

"I'll do what I can?"

"Draco's not a killer, you know that just as well as I, and so does He." Severus knew that he was talking about Voldemort. "You're planning on breaking them out, aren't you?"

Severus nodded, "Dumbledore would want them back, and anyway Potter plays a vital part in our fates. I need to get him back to the order and Head Quarters. He needs more training."

"You are wanting my help with this, too?" Again a nod, "If the dark lord finds out I don't think that I can risk my family to help even my dearest of friends. I will tell him I know nothing, but I think that is all I can do. I don't think that I have the strength to repel him from my mind if he digs deep enough. I think that I could only cover up this conversation, but that may be the most that I can do."

"This is something I need to do, if the dark lord finds out I will have to stay low, and probably go into hiding for a while."

"Is there a day when we could expect the attack?"

"It won't be a battle, only a distraction until we could get the prisoners out."

"May I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Take Draco with them, I know it will take a while, and that they will be suspicious of him for a while. But I really need to know he's safe, and the order is just a bunch of Gryffindors, who couldn't even pull a hair from his head, even if they wanted to."

"They are more capable then you give them credit for, but I will do what I can for your son."

"Narcissa is as stubborn as the lord is ruthless, she wouldn't be as willing to leave. She is ready to fight, and I know where her loyalties lye, same as mine. We won't join the order, but we are prepared to fight the dark lord."

Yay! Another chapter done, I know that it is pretty short. And I decided not to go into detail about the torture, sorry to anyone who may have been looking forward to it, sado's.

Next chapter will be the orders reaction to Harry's kidnapping and be focusing on what they are doing during his imprisonment.

I thought that it would be fun to do something on Slytherins past. I wanted to make him a better person than they have him as in the book, and make him sort of the misunderstood type. I also decided to have the Malfoy family, or at least the parents to be sort of on the light side. I hope you enjoyed.

Remember to review; I would even be happy even if it is criticism. Oh, and sorry about any grammar errors and thanks to anyone who's reviewed.


End file.
